


【銀魂/土山】好處和情人都不會從天而降啊，笨蛋。

by zero_woodenhouse



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 土山, 土退
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 土山/土退社畜土方X便利店店員山崎0206山崎退生賀2021生日快樂啊，永遠的32歲小天使
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Yamazaki Sagaru
Kudos: 2





	【銀魂/土山】好處和情人都不會從天而降啊，笨蛋。

一見鍾情只是小說情節而已。

應該說，就算有，這種事也不會發生在自己身上。每當有人對山崎說著「山崎さん，那個人是對我一見鍾情的啦」、「一見鍾情的感覺真的很棒喔！」的時候，他會有千百個理據反駁對方的說話。倒如是跟他一起在便利店上班的貓島，他說最近有人突然跟他告白，說是一見鍾情。山崎心裹搖頭擺手：『不不不不，貓島君，他收集了你的情報一段時間了，是根據你的背景再決定是不是要跟你在一起吧？』

「啊，哈哈，貓島君要幸福喔。」山崎嚥下他心裹的吐槽，撇除一見鍾情的問題，還是希望他能幸福的。

「山崎さん也是喔，剛好到了換班時間了，明天再見。」

「明天見。」

山崎身邊的朋友讓他不要太執著這一點，可是那個糟糕的初戀回憶總是在提醒他，不要再這麼容易喜歡和相信人，至少不是一見鍾情。要不是當時誤信對方，現在的自己應該在研究所裹進行日復一日的觀察和寫研究報告。他嘆了一口氣，拍拍自己的臉頰，趕快打起精神繼續工作。

「總是上夜班很累吧。」一個比山崎高的男性走到自己的收銀機前，伸手揉亂他的頭髮。

「欸，土方さん，您又在這個時間出現喔？」出現了，山崎最不想見到的人排行榜的第一位。

自從他在便利店上夜班後，幾乎每晚都能看到土方出現。他們的相識是因為有一次土方幫山崎趕走纏人的客人，自此之後，只要山崎工作不忙，他就會跟山崎聊天，內容都是和生活有關。不過要說為甚麼不想見到的話，土方總是無自覺地撩撥他的心。就像剛才，問候根本不需要摸頭，況且他比土方還要年長⋯⋯山崎怕自己會習慣了土方的溫柔，他經不起第二次的傷害了。

「最近又被指名負責新計劃，啊，對了，給我紅豆包和牛奶。」

「被指名⋯⋯土方さん真的有兼職牛郎啊。好了，你要的東西。」山崎想起上一次與土方同行的友人嘲笑土方老是在「接客」。

「喂，山崎，你別信總悟的話，那傢伙是S星球的第一王子，沒甚麼事他做不出的。」土方接過山崎遞過來的塑膠袋，不小心碰到山崎的手指。

又來了。

「山崎，你信一見鍾情嗎？」土方隔著收銀機湊近山崎的臉說道。

甚麼？不會吧⋯⋯

「嚇到了？給你的，平時看到你在休息室內都是吃這個。」他將塑膠袋放到山崎的手中後，雙手覆在山崎的手背上，又說「不要對別的人太沒防備啊，退。」

為甚麼土方さん會知道自己的名字？

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不見，這裹是零昀  
> 從上個月底開始寫，寫到現在也沒寫完，真的很對不起⋯⋯  
> 現在總算在這天完結前寫好上，大概還有中和下呢  
> 這是一個土山雙向暗戀的故事，會HE的喔  
> 之前生賀把山崎寫死了orz 朋友那時候生氣了www
> 
> 感謝閱讀到此的你，我們很快會再見的～
> 
> 20210206 2346


End file.
